


Black Magic Boy

by fizziefizzco



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Univers - No Despair, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Child Abuse, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, like to hate to like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: Gundam isn't liked much by other people. If it isn't for his dress , it's for the way he looks , and if it isn't for that – it's for the Shakespearean sentences he puts together. Besides his outward dress – he really can’t change himself. Kazuichi Souda on the other hand put his look together because how he was before was what people didn't like – and wants people to stay away on purpose. Kazuichi starts off in a one sided love with Sonia, and upon learning she's not into men.. has a harsh awakening, learning that he needs to reevaulate how he treats people.. especially as he realizes his feelings for his [supposed] rival.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Tanaka Gundham, Kamukura Izuru & Tanaka Gundham, Pekoyama Peko & Tanaka Gundham, Shinguji Korekiyo & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. A chance enounter of the shark-boy kind.

Even with his headphones on, and with his new wave blaring enough to not damage his eardrums, Gundham could tell people were judging him. This wasn’t just some anxiety driven hallucination either, he traced the words from their lips: ‘do ya think that hair is natural?’ ‘why’s he so pale, he looks sick!’ ‘thats a guy?’ ‘oh my roommate has him in their class… freak talks in essay’ the sentences picked up speed and blurred together into murkiness the same color as the water in the puddles he stepped in. He pretended it didn’t bother him, though deep down, it really did. 

Gundham didn’t have many friends, many human friends that is. There was Peko Pekoyama, a silver haired girl he met in his history class. She had a calm serenity to her, and spoke to him easily compared to others , her frequent companion was often annoyed with him- but nice nonetheless .Then there was Izuru Kamakura, his friend since childhood. Izuru was stoic and easily bored, apathetic at times, it wasn’t like he wanted to be that way though. Finally, and most surprisingly, there was Sonia Nevermind. She was a perfect 10 in anyone's eyes. A forigen transfer from some unknown european country, Sonia had a perfect face, body, grades, everything. Though for some reason, she hung out with him. 

Gundham Tanaka was 6’2” , with lanky limbs and pale as the full moon. He had a red/grey heterochromia, which the paleness and the red eye could be linked to albinism … though his hair was the leading cause against that. Ever since he was born , Gundham’s hair was a mess of black, white, and grey stripes. It was like salt and pepper shakers, which was his first “nickname” growing up. Though all of this could be looked over , forgotten, left at the wayside, but his way of speaking was something that people never let him go. Gundham always spoke with long sentences filled with eloquent words that often sounded like an occult encyclopedia. It wasn’t something he could help, no matter how much he tried, and certainly no matter how much his father tried to “fix” him. His mother was the only one at first who cared to translate, then izuru, then peko, and now sonia. He never saw his father enough to even attempt to speak “normal” as he called it. It also just came naturally to him. He sort of developed a love for the occult after catching his father watching a horror movie one night. Believing his mother to be an angel, and his father a devil often got him in a ton of trouble, which only got him further into the act. 

Though, Gundham’s life wasn’t all gloom like the persona he developed because of his appearance and anxiety, the man had a strong love for nature, and animals. He was great at taking care of them, and spent a ton of free time volunteering, then working at his town’s animal shelter before he went to college. That store, and his mother, were the only reasons Gundham ever went home on vacations. He was sad that he couldn’t take animals with him on campus housing, so he opted to get off campus. This was how he found himself sharing a 4 person apartment with … them. Of course Izuru and Fuyuhiko were pleasant .. but they’d needed a 3rd roommate. That then came in the form of the odd couple; Hajime and Nagito. Hajime was Izuru’s separated-at-childhood twin brother, and Nagito was his boyfriend. Hajime had two months' rent upfront so Izuru didn’t have any room to complain but Nagito was super … strange. 

Despite all of the strangeness , the 5 of them got along well, and Gundham got to move his pets in soon after. There were his 4 hamsters, his “dark devas of destruction” San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z and Cham-P; and then his pet pomeranian Grizner. None of the others had any pets, but it wasn’t like Gundham trusted anyone besides Izuru enough to take care of his pets. He majored in Veterinary science, a more scientific version of what he did naturally. 

Gundham was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the imminent accident waiting to occur. Another student of the college was currently speeding down the hill on their skateboard, though the brake had broken and there was no way to stop as momentum had been building for a while. The rider was frozen in fear, and couldn’t call out to Gundham before -

CRASH! 

Gundham felt the force of the smack against the ground before the air left his lungs. He closed his eyes when the body collided with him, but opened them once it seemed the event was over. Hovering over him was a man about his age, shorter than him, with vivid dragonfruit hair and eyes. 

“Oh good!” the man spoke, going from standing to kneeling, “I was worried I’d killed you.” the man ran a visibly calloused hand through his hair. Gundham nodded silently, which garnered a head tilt from the man in front of him. The man stood up and offered a hand to Gundham, who instead of taking it, simply stood up on his own. Gundham turned to leave, not wanting to make a bigger issue out of the situation, and to escape from the crowd that had gathered. 

“Wait!” the man shouted as Gundham simply kept walking on back to his apartment, and a few moments after that shout dissipated, Gundham sighed in relief as he thought he lost the man. Surely, that was no way to treat another person. Gundham knew he should’ve asked if the other party was okay, though the majority of him didn’t want that kind of contact. He wasn’t really fond of talking to other people, because that often was followed by the judging he equally hated as much. Gundham took a deep breath but then noticed the sound of running footsteps behind him, choosing to ignore them. 

“Hey!” Suddenly, next to Gundham was the dragonfruit haired man, riding along on his skateboard. The man stopped, causing Gundham to come to a stop as well, as not to cause another crash. 

“You kind of ran away on me there.” The man spoke again in a rather cheerful tone.

“The Forbidden one does not have the desire to interact any longer.” Gundham grumbled and stepped to the side to continue on back to his apartment. The man followed alongside him, and Gundham could slightly admire the man’s ability to keep up with his 6’2” height that was mostly legs. 

“I’m Kazuichi Souda.” The man spoke, and Gundham noticed a sour-sweetness in his tone. The sour sounded.. Fake but the sweetness was natural.”Y’know. Just in case you’re actually hurt, and need to contact me for insurance.” Kazuichi nodded, taking Gundham’s silence as an acceptance. 

“I’d ask for your name, but at this point I’m pretty sure you won’t give it to me.”Kazuichi laughed, and from the corner of his eye, Gundham could see what looked like shark teeth in the man’s mouth. 

“You’d make the correct inference, Fuschia one. It’s not wise to give strangers your name.I won’t be needing yours though , as my constitution has not wavered because of our collision.” Gundham spoke, taking notice of his building coming into view. He’d need to lose this annoying guy, and quickly. No way he was letting him follow Gundham into the building. 

“Oh. Well. I want to make it up to you anyway! A Souda aren’t the kinda guys to let kindness go unthanked!” Kazuichi gave him a thumbs up, hardly aware of the impending exit Gundham was about to make. Gundham grumbled softly as he stopped in front of his apartment building’s front entrance. He knew that it was likely that Kazuichi wasn’t going to give up, there was something in the other man’s tone and expression that suggested it. He’d need to give up and allow.. Something.

“I’ll consider your proposal mortal.” Gundham spoke, giving a piercing look to Kazuichi, who wasn’t taken any aback from his expression. Then before Kazuichi could continue, Gundham spoke up again.

“I’ll find you, assuming you go to Towa University.” Kazuichi’s expression turned into a big, shark toothed smile.

“Yes!”Kazuichi fist-pumped energetically “I’m usually in the Dining Hall or in the Engineering Lab.” He spoke rapidly, with excitement. Gundham nodded in a slightly forced way,as he really wanted to escape into his apartment from this odd guy. 

“Well. When I have consorted the council of time and reached a decision, I shall seek you out, DragonFruit. For now though, Goodnight.” Gundham spoke and unlocked the door to his building, slipping inside and behind a side wall before making sure that Kazuichi hadn’t followed him in. 

He could still see Kazuichi from where he stood, and the man seemed to be deep in thought, with a serious looking face. Gundham pondered over what that man wanted to do with him, was he intending to break in- or just wait and sneak in behind someone else? Kazuichi did nothing of that sort though, and after a few moments the young man broke back into a wide, shark-toothed smile , shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. Gundham breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to make his way up to his apartment. Gundham’s apartment was on the 4th floor, and farther away from the elevator. It was a pain to move things and bring in groceries- but there wasn’t much noise where they were either. Gundham swiped his key over the lock, and entered the apartment, letting out an even deeper sigh. 

“Someone’s got you grumpy.” A nauseating voice spoke, as Gundham took his shoes off he noticed Komaeda relaxing on the couch. 

“Oh. Greetings Komaeda, your sudden appearance has quite startled me.” Gundham spoke as he entered further into the apartment, not removing anything else from his outfit. Komaeda sighed dramatically, throwing one of his arms over his eyes. 

“I was hoping you’d give me one of those cool nicknames you give everyone else Gundham.” He added an even more dramatic sigh. “Guess I deserve it, being the lowly trash I am.” Gundham wasn’t sure how to react, when Hajime left him and Komaeda’s shared room and threw a pillow at his boyfriend’s head.

“Don’t listen to him. He only says those things when he’s being dramatic… and he’s always dramatic.” Gundham moved towards his room’s door when Komaeda poked his head back up as Hajime sat down. 

“You have to tell us why you’re grumpy or else you’re doing trash tonight.” Komaeda smirked, causing Hajime to turn and look at Gundham as well. “Well.. Grumpier than normal.” Komaeda added. 

“Tanaka the Forbidden is not bothered by doing -” Komaeda groaned loud enough to wake the neighbors. 

“Just tell us!” He shouted , shoving his hands over his eyes. Gundham grumbled but agreed. He told them about the entire day, and especially about the run in with that odd dragonfruit haired man.

“So, are you going to meet with him?” Hajime questioned, excited for the possibility of Gundham getting friends other than people that already lived there.. and Sonia. 

“I must consult the council before I make any decisions like that.” Gundham honestly wasn’t too sure what he was going to do. Maybe meet up and then turn him down from there, or just not show up at all? 

“So you’re going to talk to your hamsters.” Komaeda pointed out flatly. Gundham huffed in response, clearly offended.

“The Four Dark Devas are more than just mere hamsters, they are trusted allies and windows into the realm beyond!” Gundham raised his voice just slightly to an unamused Komaeda.

“Yeah whatever. Call them whatever you like.Do whatever you want too. No wonder you’re single. ”Komaeda waved his hand and turned back to the tv as Hajime snuggled into Komaeda. Gundham gripped his messenger bag’s strap and headed into his room, turning the light on and closing the door behind him. 

Gundham’s room was fairly dark, even with the light turned on. He had a rather fancy looking black-wood bed with black sheets/pillows and a purple duvet. He had his dresser set against his window, with a small shine- along with photos of his mother and few friends. The other side of the room had his desk, where his school textbook laid; then hamster cage, and his pomeranian’s bowl and bed next to it. The walls were littered with occult art,band posters, all sorts of gothic things. The only Non-goth thing was Grizner’s bed and toys, as Grizner loved the color bright green. So Gundham allowed the one bright thing into his realm of darkness. 

Grizner wasn’t in his room at the moment- as he remembered Izuru asking to take the small demon out with him to visit his girlfriend Chiaki. Upon dressing into more comfortable home clothing, Gundham turned his attention to his Devas, whom he took out of their cage. He relaxed onto his bed, and let the Devas curl up at any point on or around him. He enjoyed their presence, as they’d originally been a gift from his mother - who was still surprised that they’d lived this long. Gundham told them all about his day , about all of the mess before and up to the meeting with this new stranger. He told them about the stranger as well ,and had a one sided debate to their squeeks about what he should do. Then he just laid there, thinking it over and weighing the pros and cons in his head. Maybe he was over thinking things , but it never let him down in the past before, so he saw no reason to stop.Finally, 

“So, I’m going to do it.” Gundham spoke softly to the air, and to his Devas. “I’m going to meet with Kazuichi tomorrow.” Gundham spoke and got up from his bed, slipping the devas back into their cage before turning the light off and going off to sleep. 


	2. Don’t tell me you know him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham feels like shit and meets up with Sonia; only to learn a certain little pink lamprey is the same one he crashed into earlier.

“Dad no! STOP!” 

Gundham woke with a scream in the middle of the night, and a breath caught in his throat. In the darkness he could make out a large figure moving around, and quickly slapped the switch of his bedside lamp to identify them. 

Izuru Kamukura, a longtime friend of Gundham, was the one poking through his bedroom. He was rather average height, with silvery-white hair and blood red eyes. Unlike his twin, Hajime, Izuru suffered from albinism.. Something their mother carried but didn’t show signs of. Gundham was startled for a moment, until the small ball of fur in Izuru’s hands began barking. 

“Ah.” Gundham let out, finally taking in a proper breath since he woke with a scream. “Y-you’re just bringing back Grizner.” Izuru let the small pomeranian out of his hands, to which the tiny dog hopped up onto Gundham’s bed, and made his way over to Gundham. 

“Yes, and you knew this. Though I suppose your scream wasn’t because of my sudden entrance..” Izuru straightened his back and spoke in his usual monotone voice. Izuru knew why Gundham screamed. He’d known gundham for a long time, and both men knew each others deepest secrets and traumas. Izuru wasn’t sure what gundham wanted at the moment, and before he could offer anything, the man spoke first. “Thank you. Izuru. Goodnight.” It was curt and to the point. Izuru nodded and swiftly left gundham’s room. 

Grizner buried himself closer to his owner, who just snuggled right back; while the Devas chittered with anxiousness . Grizner and the Devas could always tell when Gundham was upset, or having a nightmare. Though the man never knew when, or ever, he’d be okay - he was thankful to have at least a few people by his side. Gundham soon found himself falling back to sleep, this time without a nightmare or dream at all. 

When gundham woke up the next morning, it was with slight nausea and a text from Sonia. Gundham grabbed his cellphone from his bedside table and read the message. 

[From: Miss Nevermind🎵] Gundham! Good morning! Let’s get breakfast and tea before class together! 

Of course. The beautiful and popular Sonia Nevermind was one of the few not-Izuru friends he had. It was a mystery to him at first why someone like her would choose to hang out with someone like him.. Gundham thought at first that she was pranking him, that the gig would all be over and she’d push him down and laugh. That never happened though. Sonia liked him because they both liked the same things. They were both Vegan, Gay, loved animals, and loved occult things. She was able to understand the odd way he spoke, and defended him to others if they tried to make fun of him. It was no lie, Sonia was special to him. Gundham quickly typed back a reply. His cellphone being the one place he could control the way his words came out. It took him a while, but it came out the way he wanted- even if Sonia insisted he didn’t push himself. 

[Me:] Good Morning Sonia! I’m feeling a bit ill but I’ll meet you at the fountain for tea and breakfast like always. 

Gundham quickly sent the reply and then store up at the ceiling remembering the last night; and his encounter with Kazuichi Souda. That odd dragonfruit haired guy. He’d have to talk to Sonia about him definitely. She knew a ton of people, and if Sonia didn’t know Kazuichi, then someone else might and could tell Gundham about him. Grizner hopped around on Gundham, yipping for his owner to get out of bed. Gundham sat up and scratched the dog gently. He’d take him out before leaving to see Sonia. First though, was the Devas. The four of them buzzed excitedly as Gundham got out of bed and approached the cage, ready to feed them and give them kisses and pets. Sometimes he wished he could take the Devas with him everywhere , but there was no safe way to do that. 

After taking care of his pets, Gundham went to take care of himself. He turned on the hot shower first and stripped down ; throwing his sleeping clothing into a laundry basket in the same room. Gundham passed in front of the mirror; a dark towel covered most of it; only the slightest bit of pale skin shown. Maybe it would have been better if he was a vampire like everyone thought. The shower was warm and hit him in all of the right spots; relaxing away any remnants of the nightmare he had. Gundham grabbed for his washing supplies; dark and mysterious scented shampoo; then conditioner; then body wash. He took rather care in making sure his skin stayed rather healthy and the products he used were cruelty free. 

Gundham got dressed next. His nausea had increased, and added a headache into the mix. He’d still go out with Sonia, as he enjoyed the times that he got to go out and see her, but he’d probably return home and not go to class that morning. Gundham rummaged through his clothing to find something easy to put on that he could relax in when he came back. Gundham produced a dark plum tank top; a black and dark grey striped oversized sweater; and some skinny jeans. 

Finally; Gundham went back into the bathroom and took the towel off of the mirror so that he could do his hair and Makeup. Or.. that’s what he would be doing if he didn’t feel like shit that day. Gundham regretted taking the towel off of the mirror ; and quickly left the bathroom without a second thought. Gundham grabbed his wallet and cellphone , slipping them into his pockets before heading out into the main area of the apartment. Fuyuhiko and Peko were eating something.. Eggs and rice Gundham guessed from a solitary glance over to the pair. 

“Woah G. You look like shit.” Fuyuhiko spoke, earning him a small stab from Peko with her fork.

“He means, Good Morning Gundham. “Peko corrected with a fierce sternness. “Are you feeling well?” She asked, returning her gaze to Gundham with a softness she didn’t give Fuyuhiko at the moment. Gundham sighed, shaking his head. “ The forces of darkness are converging in on my mindscape, and causing an unpleasant stress on me at the present. Couple that with a desire to vomit, and I am not presenting myself in class today. At the present I am entertaining Sonia Nevermind, and then beseeching her to send me what I’ll miss.” Gundham walked to the entrance area and slid his purple slip-ons on as he spoke. Peko and Fuyuhiko offered a softer gaze, and a pitying look to each other. 

“I’m sorry I said you look like shit G. Just.. take it easy. Don’t forget to take your meds okay.” Fuyuhiko offered, taking a long drink from his mug of black coffee. Gundham nodded in agreement before grabbing his messenger bag from the hall rack ; slipping his things in there and headed out for the morning. 

The rush of breeze when Gundham stepped out of the apartment building felt good against his face. Gundham didn’t feel like smiling but it was a nice feeling as he headed out. He shot a quick text to Sonia before starting off towards the fountain that was in the center of Towa University’s Campus center. 

[To: Miss Nevermind 🎵] My arrival is going to be imminent. I apologize for the grave tardiness of my heralding. 

Sonia replied quickly after he sent his message 

[From: Miss Nevermind 🎵] Oh no! It’s quite alright Gundham! I hope you are feeling okay. I’ll see you there. 

Gundham was glad he had people that could worry about him. That was something that kept him staying at the university during vacations. He had people that cared about him and appreciated his presence. Not that his mother didn’t, his mother cared a lot, but his father’s voice was the louder one, the louder presence. Gundham slid his phone into his jeans pocket and continued walking towards the Fountain.

Gundham soon arrived at the fountain in the university center campus, and looked around for the tell tale snow-white esque look of Sonia Nevermind. He couldn’t find her in the relatively open area, and took a seat at a bench facing the fountain. 

It was a big, oxidized bronze statue of the Towa corporation building in the center of the fountain. Water poured from open spots representing windows. The basin that held the water was made from a light grey concrete ; and the basin was filled with coins of all kinds. Rumor was that the Towa Fountain was good luck for the students, and many came by for good luck on their exams. Gundham didn’t. Not that he wasn’t superstitious, but the goth boy got his good luck from his rituals and ‘magic’ that he performed. 

Gundham had zoned out for a good moment, only snapping back in at the sing-song voice of Sonia calling out to him.

“Gundham!” She called out, walking rather quickly this morning. He would have assumed that it was because she was worried about him, if it wasn’t for her looking over her shoulder. Gundham’s gaze followed after hers and saw.. Wait. There was no way.

“Oh thank god you’re here!” She breathed out with a smile. “You’re early.” Sonia laid her hands on Gundham’s shoulders. “Is .. is that dark figure following you with malicious intent?” Gundham spoke with a softness, and fierceness in his tone. Sonia nodded and let Gundham’s shoulders go. “He’s not a stalker. Just.. a fanboy that follows me like a puppy. I can’t seem to let him go until classes start.” Sonia slid into place next to her friend, linking her arm into his. 

The man made his approach and the odd feeling that had made its way into Gundham’s mind was revealed to be correct. Dragon Fruit colored hair, around 5’9”, with bright pink eyes and wearing a yellow work jumpsuit and a dark colored hand-knit beanie. It was him! The odd guy that Gundham had run into the other day. It seemed that he recognized Gundham as well, as Kazuichi pointed and shouted. 

“You!” In a rather feverous and shocked tone. Sonia matched Gundham’s own surprise and looked at the Goth. “You know him?” SHe asked, sounding slightly offended- though she knew Gundham better. “No!” Gundham responded “Your follower physically collided with me the other day. We are not compatriots, he doesn’t even know my name.” Sonia nodded in realization , leaning back and moving behind Gundham. “What the Hell are you doing here!” Kazuichi shouted, trying to keep his eyes on Sonia. “The Princess of Darkness is my companion; and has called upon me for a breakfast and beverage. Pray tell, what are you doing here… Kazuichi Souda.” Gundham stayed firm in front of Sonia, protecting her in a way. Though Gundham felt like utter shit right now, he needed to help his friend more. Kazuichi broke out into a laughter, his filed and shaped shark teeth showed vividly as he did so. 

“Princess of Darkness? Man you’re funny. I’m just.. doing the same thing!” Kazuichi stretched and scratched the back of his neck, his wide smile not leaving his face. Gundham could call out his bullshit. “You look different compared to the other day.” Kazuichi pointed out, and Gundham tensed up under his obvious observation. “No makeup, no hair gel and more casual clothes.. Were you dressed up or something?” Sonia squeezed Gundham’s arm gently. “It’s none of your business what he does.''She rebutted softly. “Come on Gundham, let’s go get breakfast. “Kazuichi’s eyes lit up. “So your name is Gundham? Like the robot things? Can I come with you guys?” Gundham’s headache and nausea returned in a wave, washing and crashing over him like a storm and high-tide. He wasn’t in the mood, but that didn’t mean he was an asshole. “The Dark Princess requested you leave us alone. Please. Find someone else to bother.” Gundham spoke in a low and pained tone, to Kazuichi’s dismay. Kazuichi nodded, dejected and a bit embarrassed. “Uh.. yeah. I’ll see you around. I still owe you anyway.” He muttered, and made his way in the other direction, off towards where Gundham knew the engineering building was.

Once Kazuichi was gone, Sonia let go of Gundham, who sort of fell into her arms. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked him as they sat back down on the bench Gundham had stood up from earlier. “No, I feel like shit right now.” He responded without the slightest hint of Shakespeare, and a heavy dose of pain. “Have you taken your meds?” Sonia looked over at him, reaching for his bag without hesitation. “I was going to after breakfast. You know how caffeine messes with me. Makes everything too fast.” Gundham let her take his bag off of him as they sat there on the bench. “Come on.” She firmly dug, standing up and offering the 6’2” man to lean on her 5’4” height. “We’re going back home. I’ll get Korekiyo to send us the work for today, I’m taking care of you.” Gundham made a noise of protest , looking up at his friend from where he sat still. “You don’t need to take care of me Sonia.” He stood up anyway, and Sonia grabbed his arm right away. “If not me, then I’ll get Hajime to make sure Nagito checks up on you. You don’t want that.” 

With Sonia always coming over to hang out with Gundham, she knew a ton about the dynamics of the apartment. Peko/Fuyuhiko were nice but worked and studied ofte.. So they were out of the apartment. Izuru was always in the library, and his schedule was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a paradox. That left Hajime/Nagito. Nagito did his classes online, as he was sick more often than not; but often went out at the same time to go places. This meant that Nagito could check up on Gundham for Sonia, and as much as Gundham tolerated Hajime’s boyfriend.. He really didn’t like the man, and thus relented to let Sonia take care of him. 

“Fine.” Gundham spoke. “I’ll let you take care of me this one time.” He sighed and walked with Sonia to her car. It was nice, black with a very clean interior. There was a charm gundham had given her hanging from her mirror; he smiled when he saw it and buckled in. He’d have to ask Sonia once they got back to his apartment about what went on back there with Kazuichi.. he supposed she’d ask him the same as well. He could sense her confusion about having met the man who’d been following her, and Gundham hoped there wasn’t anything nefarious going on. 


	3. A Deal with the Devil and a Succubus.

Slender, square and calloused hands tapped in beat on the worn out leather of a steering wheel. They were painted with black nails, and belonged to Kazuichi Souda. Kazuichi was 5’6”, and rather thin built with a great upper body strength from years of working with cars and other machines. He had dyed, Dragon Fruit colored hair; wore pink color contacts, and had sharpened his teeth cosmetically to resemble shark teeth. Kazuichi could hardly remember the last time he looked “normal” and honestly, he didn’t want to remember back then. A shiver tore down his spine at the mere mention of normalcy. 

Kazuichi Souda was making his drive to the school’s workshop space. It was a large, hangar type building made of brick with hard concrete floors ,and exposed metal beams. Kazuichi was enrolled at Towa University as an Engineering student, and often spent his days in labs of all kinds. He could keep up with the practical things, but the thinking part… It was hard for him. Kazuichi had ADHD, which usually manifested itself in forgetfulness, hyperactivity, hyperfixations, and executive dysfunction. He could work for hours unbroken on a machine but step one foot into a lecture hall and his mind would blank out.

As he pulled into the parking lot close to the workshop, Kazuichi could already hear the blaring death metal emanating from the far end of the hangar. A wide grin appeared on his face, at the knowledge that one of his favorite people was working today. He took not even one step in when an equally loud shout bellowed over the metal. 

“AYE BUBBLEGUM BITCH! DIDJA FUCKIN MISS ME?!” That voice. He knew that voice. Running over, Kazuichi was soon tackled to the ground by a busty blonde woman. They both fell to the ground, laughing. The busty blonde woman was Kazuichi’s best friend, Miu Iruma. 5’8” , with blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, provocative but practical clothes, and always carrying some kind of tool or gadget. She was one of the few people who knew Kazuichi from when he was … normal. The two of them had practically transformed themselves together. 

“Of course I missed you girl genius!” He beamed, both holding each other in vice-like grips.Once they stood up and dusted themselves off, Kazuichi followed Miu to their usual Workspace where Kibo, Miu’s boyfriend and robotics major, sat soldering a piece of electronics. 

“I was Soooo bored without you two, I mean you could’ve invited me on your trip!” Kazuichi whined as he yoinked the circuit board from Kibo’s hand. The young man protested, shaking his head as he managed to rescue his project from the shark-like boy. 

“We weren’t ever going to entertain the idea of inviting you on our anniversary vacation.” He grumbled and Miu wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Kazuichi yet again took the circuit from Kibo. 

“What he means to say is that we didn’t want you around while we were busy fucking.”Miu laughed in her usual boisterous and vulgar laughter. Kibo’s face was bright red and he shoved off miu playfully, and the trio got to work without much else fluff. 

After a few hours of work ,the trio took a walk to go get some lunch and chill for a bit. Their joint research project was looking to be a landslide of success, and would bring them the money they needed to buy the workshop they wanted. It was mainly Kazuichi and Miu’s dream to start a joint workshop together, but when Kibo joined them- it became a dream for the three of them. 

“Listen, I’m not a serious guy but… “Kazuichi’s voice trailed off as he took a bite of the sub that he bought. “I’ve been thinking about Sonia, and that weird goth friend of hers.” Miu, who’d been laying across Kibo’s lap playing on a gameboy, looked up at Kazuichi in surprise.

“You’re usually never serious, what’s up?” She poked Kazuichi with her foot. 

“It’s nothing,” Kazuichi tried to shake it off, tousling his dragon fruit colored locks as he took another bite of his sandwich, but the feeling never left his mind. “It’s just-“ Kazuichi continued “When I see Sonia around campus, she’s always surrounded by attractive, popular people- and she seems so comfortable. But,” He paused, taking another bite of his sandwich, “I uh, ran into her the other day when she went to meet up with this weird looking goth guy.. Someone I'd only seen once, and Sonia just… looked so content and like she enjoyed herself around him. It’s like the other times i’ve seen her, she wasn’t really happy.” 

Kazuichi finished his sandwich up before also completing his rant. “It’s like.. if she can be happy around someone like that, and you should’ve heard the stupid way he spoke- like he was in a Shakespeare play.; if Sonia can like someone like that, then what’s up with me? Why am I not good enough?” Miu had sat up by then, amusement and intrigue lighting up her face. 

“You know who we should talk to?” She spoke, grabbing Kazuichi's hands while turning her head and beaming a smile at Kibo. Her boyfriend groaned and face-palmed. 

“No. I know what you’re thinking and the last time we went there, not only did kokichi steal my car keys; but Korekiyo sent that… EMBARRASSING VIDEO to my father” Kibo sputtered out, gesticulating wildly with his hands. Miu whined, “But babe! They know like.. everything and everyone! We can find more out about what makes that weird guy so special.” Kiibo held an unsure expression. “I’m still not sure about that either.” He spoke. “What are you and Kazuichi going to do with this?” Miu said nothing as she let go of Kokichi’s hands and stood up. “We aren’t going to do anything bad. Kiibo. Babe. We’re helping Kazuichi here, our friend’s been through a lot - and if some goth nerd has to be collateral for helping him out.. Then that’s just how it has to be.” She smiled at Kazuichi, who returned the expression.

“Let’s get back to work, and we’ll head out after the shop closes.” Miu spoke in a very final tone, wasting no time in heading back to the workshop space. Kazuichi followed after her , not having anything to say to Kiibo- though giving the man a slight non-committing shrug.Kiibo lingered for a second, having an uneasy feeling about what was about to happen, before shaking it off and following Miu and Kazuichi in heading back to the workshop. 

* * *

The bar that the aforementioned Kokichi and Korekiyo worked at was a popular bar that was managed by students at the school. Blaring punk rock emanated from any and all sources, lights of all kinds of colors washed the bar and its dancing section in a rainbow of colors. It’s name was Typhoon and the host of characters that worked the bar were as memorable as the bar itself. Miu’s intuition, along with a quick text, proved true - and at the bar that night was a short man with hair that graduated from black to a bright violet at it’s tips. He wore an elaborate white cargo jacket ,and had a checkerboard bandana around his neck. This was Kokichi Ouma, a known liar - but someone who knew lots of things about lots of people; along with his two partners. Kokichi grinned as the three approached the bar, still in their workshop gear, covered in grease and ash and sweat. 

“Sorry babes but we already had the plumber in- and don’t have any work for a slutty peach and her mario brothers.” Kokichi grinned at the trio as they came up to the bar. Kiibo rolled his eyes, earning a pout from Kokichi, “Aww you didn’t like that Kiibo?I could show that video around the bar again. Would that satiate you?” Miu snorted at what Kokichi spoke and before Kiibo could protest, Kazuichi spoke up. 

“Ey Kokichi. We’re not here to drink-” “Uh you might not be here to drink but mama’s got a mighty thirst.” “Sorry- I’m not here to drink. Miu told me that you and a.. Kore-ki-yo know a lot about people around campus?” Miu wasn’t paying attention, as she was talking to a background bartender- already ordering drinks after her interjection moments ago. Kokichi nodded, eyes beaming with excitement. It’d been a while since someone wanted information from him.   
“You must be Kazuchi Souda. Or Shark boy, I’ve heard about you from our vulgar vixen friend.” 

“I see my reputation precedes me for once. “Kazuichi grinned excitedly back to Kokichi.

“Yeah, a great one at that. To answer your question, I might have information and i might have lies.” The short man’s grin turned from friendly into mischievous- and he made the pose for ‘shush’. “The only thing that separates the two is compensation.” Kazuichi nodded along, miu turning back to the conversation with her drink.

“What he means is pay him and he won’t lie to you.” Miu grinned, and zipped open her jumpsuit as to relieve some of the heat that was making her sweat evenmore. Kiibo stood directly in front of her, as some means to hide the fact that Miu wasn’t wearing an undershirt under her jumpsuit.Just her bra. 

“Though.. To be fair I’m actually not feeling it tonight- sharing my secrets that is. Not even if you pay me. “ Kokichi shrugged as he made drinks for some of the other patrons that came up to the bar. 

“Awwh and we came all the way out here to see you.” Miu whined, reaching behind her to Kokichi, as the blushing Kiibo zipped up his girlfriend’s jumpsuit. Kokichi made a fake kissing face back to Miu, whining back to her as well. 

“I don’t feel like itttt.” He whined. “Kork is around here somewhere- might be outside taking a smoke break I think. He won’t make you pay him.” Kazuichi chuckled softly after looking in his wallet. “I’m glad- I don’t have much cash on me.” “I have a card reader for things like this.” Kokichi’s eyes seemed to have a hint of malevolence in them. “Really?” Kazuichi asked. There was silence for a few seconds before Kokichi burst out into laughter. “ No!” He cracked up. “There’s your first lie from me- on the house.” The pink haired man nodded and backed up a bit, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “ I’m going to smoke myself, I’ll see if I can run into Korekiyo.” 

To be honest- Kazuichi wanted out of the crowd. Though he was welcomed, Kazuichi still felt out of place in a packed bar/venue like Typhoon. He wanted an out, and going after Korekiyo was a great chance for him to get some air. He didn’t even bother asking what Korekiyo looked like. Kazuichi was glad enough to be back outside. 

The pink haired man sat out in the cool night air, and slipped his navy knitted beanie off of his head as he lit a cigarette. He vaguely remembered reading something about smoking helping with ADD once, though honestly it might not even have been about cigarettes-now that he thought about it. Kazuchi slid his back down the brick facade of Typhoon, bringing his knees up to his chest as he watched the growing line form to enter Typhoon.   
He sat there and began to zone out as he thought about Sonia. To be honest, the man couldn’t really pinpoint when he started having feelings for her. Maybe she’d been nice to him at the orientation? Either way he was really interested in her. The way she spoke easily to everyone, and carried herself like she always knew what she was doing. It was something he found attractive. Though he wouldn’t realize until much much later that it wasn’t a sexual or romantic attraction. 

“Y’know.. smoking kills right?” A deep and velvety voice spoke, breaking Kazuichi out of his mind. Kazuchi sputtered, trying to think of something cool to say before the voice interrupted the silence. “I’m just messing with you. I’m out here to smoke as well.” Kazuichi dragged his eyes up from the person’s feet to their face. It was a tall and androgynous person, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, a flowing purple/black gradient tank over a pair of jeans and under a maroon leather jacket. A scarf was wrapped around their neck loosely. They were .. a number of nice words Kazuichi couldn’t string together. The person squatted down next to Kazuichi and smiled nicely, producing a cigarette from their own pocket. 

“Can I get a light?” They asked and mesmerized, Kazuichi lit their cigarette quickly. After taking a drag, the person spoke again, sticking a hand out to the nervous pink-haired mechanic. “I’m Korekiyo Shinguji. My boyfriend Kokichi told me you’d be out here looking for me.” Ah. So he’d finally met Korekiyo. Though it seemed that in the process, the bartender had tricked him. As though they could read his thoughts, Korekiyo chuckled softly. “My boyfriend didn’t lie to you, he’s just an idiot who forgot I wasn’t on shift tonight. Too many late nighters I’d say.” Kazuichi kept looking at Korekiyo when Kokichi burst out of Typhoon, followed by miu- who was carrying a very flustered Kiibo as though he weighed nothing. 

“Ah-!” Kokichi exclaimed as the group walked over to where Kazuichi and Korekiyo were. “I was hoping to get to you before they did, but guess they already introduced themselves to you. Korekiyo. Kazuichi. Kazuichi. Korekiyo. “Kokichi motioned between the two men. 

“Kazuichi wanted to make use of our information services.” Kokichi grinned, filling in his partner who stood up to their full - and tall- height. Kazuichi followed suit as well, still holding onto his cigarette Korekiyo nodded, taking another drag from the cigarette. 

“Sure. We can find some place to sit and talk- I’d imagine you probably wouldn’t want to have to scream over punk music.”Korekiyo chuckled softly and motioned for Kazuichi to follow him. When Kokichi followed after them, Korekiyo pointed a slight glare at their boyfriend. 

“Don’t you have work you should be doing?” Kokichi pouted and began making a whining noise. “But I’m on breaaak” He drew out, holding onto Korekiyo’s shirt edge. Korekiyo rolled their eyes and just kept walking, and once their gaze turned elsewhere- an evil grin appeared on Kokichi’s face as he hung back in step to where Miu, Kiibo and Kazuichi were. 

“I just left rantaro by himself. He should be fiiine.” Kokichi chuckled softly. 


End file.
